Una Persona Mejor
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: Reflexiones de Kisa en su tiempo libre sobre su situación actual, lo que significa Yukina para él, y que debe hacer para superar las dificultades... situaciones inesperadas necesitan soluciones inesperadas.


_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen. Porque si lo hicieran la historia no sería tan buena y genialosa, ya ven. Tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro, aún… Podría ser un buen negocio xD… que va… **_

**Una persona mejor**

"_Si yo fuese una persona mejor… seguramente no me sentiría mal por salir con él"_ Pensó el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras miraba el techo. Hoy ya había terminado su trabajo en la editorial así que había ido a casa temprano. Se recostó en habitación para esperar la llegada de cierto chico castaño que últimamente ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. Cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en él se sentía de tantas formas distintas que no podía elegir un solo sentimiento para explicarlo. Era extraño, porque él sabía que no tenía prácticamente nada de especial y aún así ese chico decía firmemente que lo amaba.

Para quienes vieran desde afuera, era evidente que hacían una buena pareja. Incluso daban envidia, uno se conformaría tan sólo con ser "el conocido" de alguno de ellos para poder saludarlos por la calle, sin embargo él se sentía muy incómodo cuando se les quedaban mirando. Sentía que algo no cuadraba en aquella imagen, que las personas se detenían para comentar lo inadecuado de su comportamiento, que le miraban con odio por arruinar la hermosa figura de su acompañante. En su mente ese "algo que no cuadraba" era él. Un hombre mayor, con un trabajo inestable, un rendimiento mediocre, con una personalidad detestable y al que además le gustaban los hombres únicamente por su apariencia. ¡Y qué decir de su aspecto físico! Quizás muchas de las chicas de la oficina le halagaban y le envidiaban por su piel tan pálida y fina, por sus expresiones aniñadas y su estatura menuda. Pero ¿De qué le servía todo eso a él? Si en el momento en que quería abrazar a la persona que le gustaba los brazos no le alcanzaban para darle la vuelta. Si no podía iniciar un beso porque con su estatura no alcanzaba más que los hombres del otro. Su agarre siempre parecía desganado y su tamaño le hacía parecer que siempre estaba pidiendo amor en vez de entregarlo. Todo eso le hacía sentir débil e inútil.

Siempre se decía a sí mismo que debía dejar de preocuparse, que sólo debía disfrutar el momento. Estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones efímeras y dado que Yukina era la personificación de su hombre ideal, no debía esperar demasiado de él, simplemente aceptar que tenía lo mejor de lo mejor y disfrutarlo antes de que se acabara. Se lo decía cada día, pero aún seguían todos esos sentimientos inseguros batallando con él amor que sentía por el castaño.

Últimamente toda su frustración había colapsado en una terrible actitud insegura y desconfiada que le había traído una gran discusión con Yukina. Le había gritado, le había insultado y le había acusado, se había precipitado a terminarlo todo e incluso había quedado con otros hombres. ¡Realmente odiaba esa personalidad suya! Pero por más que trataba volvía y volvía. Y justo ahora ya estaba reclamando internamente porque el castaño aún no le había mandado un mensaje. ¿A qué hora pensaba terminar de trabajar, eh?

Por todo eso ahora estaba ahí, tendido en su habitación, después de que el gran malentendido se hubiese solucionado y que los días terribles en el departamento de edición acabaran. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo con esa actitud pesimista, tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que digan los demás y tratar, al menos, de conseguir algo de felicidad de todo esto…. ¿Pero cómo?

_-"uff… no sé ni en qué época del año estamos…"- _

Uno de los muchos problemas de ser una persona independiente es que poco a poco dejan de preocuparte tus cercanos, lo que hacen, lo que les gusta o sus costumbres y mucho te preocupa lo que piensen quienes no te conocen. El convivir con otros se vuelve una experiencia extraña e irritante. El sabía perfectamente donde estaban todas sus cosas, a qué hora hacer el lavado, a qué hora tomar una merienda y cómo manejar sus largos días sin dormir. Pero cuando una persona adicional aparecía, todo era más complicado. Y Yukina había declarado por su cuenta que se quedaría al menos una semana al mes con él. ¡Qué hacer!

Él realmente quería intentar muchas cosas, todas esas cosas que otros habían hecho para él, quería hacerlas para Yukina. Levantarse primero y hacer el desayuno, o esperarlo leyendo una revista mientras él llegaba del trabajo o la universidad para preguntarle qué tal le había ido, tomar un baño juntos, conversar hasta altas horas de la noche o ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas cuando tuviese alguno. Quizás su trabajo le estaba influenciando demasiado, porque incluso quería ir a un acuario o a un parque en la noche y ponerse acaramelados por ahí… pero no, eso jamás pasaría. Todo eso se quedaría en su imaginación por la eternidad. ¡Vamos, que sería muy extraño para un tipo de su edad hacer todo eso! El realmente quería intentar muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas y estaba incluso convencido de que aún si las así todo saldría mal… porque ciertamente… él era un inútil. Alguien que no entendía cómo amar.

Continuó pensando un poco abatido sobre todas esas cosas, Yukina ya se había tardado en llegar, quizás lo habían retrasado en el trabajo o algo así. Yukina… Realmente le hacía experimentar sentimientos muy duros. Se sentía ansioso cada vez que se veían, lo que causaba que se volviese muy impaciente a la hora de dormir. "Dormir" claro, no era todo lo que hacían, pero era el único momento en el que podía demostrar sus habilidades y el amor que sentía por el chico. Cuando pensaba en él se sentía feliz, como si todo fuese tan irreal y su mente se relajaba a tal punto de empezar a sonreír inconscientemente…e imaginar que cosa o a cual lugar irían después. Pero habían muchos días en que no lograba verlo y entonces se sentía inseguro, se sentía un mal amante, ya saben, esa sensación de que no importa lo que hagas o digas simplemente no cumples las expectativas que esa persona tiene para ti. Esa horrible sensación de que "no eres suficiente".

No cumplir las expectativas, era demasiado para él. No saber cómo actuar era demasiado para él, amarlo tan intensamente era DEMASIADO para él. Aún si ya había tenido suficiente, por alguna razón quería mejorar. Aún si salía herido o totalmente destruido, aún si su orgullo y su dignidad eran barridos en pedacitos por el suelo, algo estaba totalmente claro "_él quería ser mejor para Yukina"._

Entones como una revelación en la oscuridad, una idea se asomó en su mente. Era el momento de demostrar quien tenía más experiencia. Si, Yukina era popular, pero era él, Kisa Shouta, quien había tenido más amantes. Algo tenía que sacar de todo eso ¿no?

Bien…. Comenzó a pensar cuidadosamente en una estrategia para sorprender al castaño, quizás no hoy, pero mañana o pasado podría ocurrir. Lo primero sería: _"Saludarlo de manera dulce y con una sonrisa encantadora"_. Si, no sonaba tan difícil, quizás podría resultar… todo dependía de cuando practicara antes. Se levantó de la cama y corrió torpemente hasta el baño. Se paró frente al espejo y …

_-"Bienvenido a casa…"_ – dijo suavemente, mientras se paraba firmemente con ambas manos en la cintura y un gesto un poco desafiante en el rostro. Al instante, no soportó la vergüenza de hacer una tontería así a su edad. Y trató de ocultar su sonrojo mojándose el rostro enérgicamente. – _"soy un idiota, soy un verdadero idiota"._ Con 30 años, un saludo así sonaba espeluznante.

Al menos tendría que saludarlo al llegar, al diablo con la sonrisa. Un buen saludo bastaría. "Bienvenido, por favor pasa" era suficiente. Lo siguiente era: _"Una cena apetecible, pero liviana"_. Ir a comprar los ingredientes sería todo lo necesario ya que sus habilidades culinarias no eran malas. Él no cocinaba solamente porque no le alcanzaban las ganas para hacerlo. Pero se sentía motivado, así que mañana iría al minimarket por algunas cosas y se las arreglaría para hacer algo delicioso. Um… Mañana tenía que entregar el storyboard revisado, bueno quizás haría la cena el fin de semana, pero la haría. Estaba decidido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía tanta energía recorrer su cuerpo, esto debería ser una buena señal. Aunque si alguien le viera seguramente sería el fin para él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía conocer esta parte de él.

Un montón de papeles se deslizó desde una silla en la habitación hasta el piso, dejándolo prácticamente tapizado, mientras Kisa miraba desde la puerta del baño. Tercera misión: _"Limpiar y ordenar el apartamento_" Esto definitivamente iba a crear un buen ambiente para "hacer cosas". No era que él fuese especialmente desordenado, pero era un poco difícil mantener el orden toda la semana. Un leve sentimiento de enojo le rodeo al pensar en cuanto tiempo invertía en su trabajo y como esto no le dejaba tiempo para organizar otros aspectos de su vida. Un recóndito lugar de su mente comenzó a trazar un plan para destruir la editorial Marukawa, pero se detuvo al instante. No había que desperdiciar sus energías en algo tan trivial.

Bueno, todo estaba planeado… Quizás un baño juntos también podría abrirse paso por entre los preparativos. Soltó una risa malévola mientras pensaba en las diferentes reacciones que esto podría tener en el castaño. De esta forma Yukina nunca le dejaría, lo amaría para siempre y no tendría que preocuparse más por los desconocidos que se acercaban a él, ya que tendría a alguien estupendo esperándolo en casa. Estaba realmente complacido de que su mente pudiese general planes tan perfectos. Y era realmente sorprendente como los altos niveles de egocentrismo habían llegado hasta él.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada de tuvo en seco su energía y un escalofrío le lleno el cuerpo anunciándole que se acercaba alguna especie de peligro. Su alto ego se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos y una enorme timidez y vergüenza se adueñaron de él. Yukina NO podía saber nada de esto. Se cubrió la boca como si eso fuese a ocultar todo lo que había estado haciendo. Si el castaño se enteraba todo se arruinaría e incluso era probable que se riera de tan infantiles pensamientos. En la mente del pelinegro, claro, pues Yukina jamás se burlaría de él. Quizás mucho más fácil habría sido pedirle todo lo que quería hacer, pero no, el tenía de demostrar su talento.

_-"¡Kisa-san, estoy en casa!"-_ Levantó la voz mientras se encaminaba hasta las habitaciones buscando al más pequeño.

El chico automáticamente se ocultó bajo las cobijas y espero silencioso hasta que el joven castaño apareciera en la habitación.

_- "Kisa-san, ¿estas aquí?... ¿Has cenado ya?… Quisiera que me acompañaras".- _

_- "Bi…en.. aq… gus… mmmph"-_ no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Adiós saludo… se contrajo nervioso bajo los géneros.

El castaño entro en la habitación cuidadosamente y se acercó al revoltijo de cobijas esquivando los papeles que se esparcían por el piso. Lo abrazó dulcemente por un largo rato. Kisa se destapó lentamente para descubrir su rostro completamente sonrojado y su cabello despeinado como el de un adolescente. Yukina sonrió y se acercó a besarlo en la frente ante esa bellísima imagen. Kisa lucía tan irreal que hacía aflorar en él sentimientos demasiado intensos.

"_¡Yukina, eres el demonio!"_ Pensó el chico, todos sus energías y sus planes se habían ido a la basura con tan sólo ver su rostro_. "Eres un hermoso y perfecto demonio"._ Concluyó mientras le devolvía un apasionado beso de bienvenida.

-_ "Kisa-san… Lamento llegar tarde, Acompáñame a cenar ¿sí?"-_

El chico sólo asintió. Y todo volvió a ser como siempre.

**Nota de Asu: Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Estaba inquieta porque quería escribir algo y entonces la Shu me dijo que lo hiciera de él. Nunca jamás me había planteado algo así, así que creo que quedó mal. No sé realmente como representar su personalidad y todo eso. Fue muy difícil, a pesar de que me encanta demasiado Kisa creo que no logro comprenderlo en su totalidad. Perdónenme si no les gusta o si les ofende. Lo hice como capricho por querer escribir algo. Aún así espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos para poder mejorar en esto! Quise poner comentarios míos pero, encontré que la historia ser haría aun más inentendible así que los omití. Estaré viendo que más hacer por si a alguien le interesa después de leer esto. **

**Saludos a todos! **


End file.
